pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Dodo Bird
The Dodo '''(also know as the '''Bird or the Dodo Bird) is a bird that first appeared in Ep 21: Flipping the Bird for Pocket God and later in Pocket God Facebook in Facebook Ep. 3: The Birds. Overview Physical Description The Dodo has a white body, orange eyes, black wings, a large pink/black beak, and a yellow-orange antenna-like object. "Bird Bombs" Mini-Game The Dodo only appears when the bird icon is toggled on. When toggled on, the Dodo will appear. It will fly around above the island. Tapping it will cause it to drop a 'bird bomb' (poop). If it lands on a Pygmy's head, they will look somewhat annoyed and shake it off. This begins a minigame where you have to hit Pygmies consecutively with bird bombs until you miss. There are achievements for reaching certain numbers of consecutive bird bombs. If you willdo it like this, you can easily hit 300 pygmies in a row: spawn as much pygmies on one isle. Put the moon instead of the sun onto the sky. Drag and drop the pygmies in a row. The moon should be black on the left side and white on the right side (you need luna phases to do that). The pygmies will dance. The dodo bird have to be activated on all isles to activate the bird bombs. Click on the dodo do drop a "bomb". If the dodo flies above the lined-pygmies, then click as much on the dodo, as the pygmies are under the dodo. Each click will cause a dodo bomb and much clicks causes much bombs. Cooking On Rock Island, the Dodo can be cooked over the campfire and can be eaten as a cooked dodo. Hold it over the fire too long and it will become a burnt dodo. If a Pygmy eats it, he will choke on it and fall into the water. Weather The Dodo can be picked up and dropped into the water. It also can be picked up by the hurricane and struck by lightning (turning it into a burned dodo). The Fish Another thing is that the Dodo will pick up a fish, cooked fish or burnt fish. Hilariously, if a Pygmy is holding a fish, cooked fish or burnt fish, the Dodo will pick up the Pygmy instead, causing the Pygmy to drop the fish/cooked fish/burnt fish and be carried away. Also this way it works: let a pygmy fish with a fishing rod. If the pygmy catches a fish and throw it onto the isle, then the dodo (if you choose it) fly down to catch the fish, drag and hold a pygmy above the fish, let the pygmy fall down, if the dodo is nearer to the ground of the isle. If the pygmy fell down and gets disoriented, it can't go away and the dodo have enough time to catch the pygmy instead of the fish. Alternate Dodo Bird Forms *'Cooked Dodo' - Hold a dodo bird over the campfire on Rock Island *'Burnt Dodo '- Hold a cooked dodo bird over the campfire on Rock Island to long or strike the dodo bird with lightning *'Dead Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Halloween Skin Pack) *'Toy Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Holiday Skin Pack) *'Alien Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Alien World Skin Pack) *'Koo-Do Bird' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Dragon Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Origami Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack) *'Japanese Dragon '- Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack) *'D. Magical Dodo Love' - Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack) *'Gangster Bird' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) *'Flying Fish' - Alternate Skin (Underwater Skin Pack) *'Candy Dodo '- Alternate Skin (Candy Land Skin Pack) *'Football Dodo' - Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack) Comic dodo.png|The Dodo Bird as it appears in the Comics Capture.png|Dodo Bird with an alternate skin Pocket God Facebook In the Pocket God Facebook, the Dodo debuted in Facebook Ep. 3: The Birds, which was dedicated to it and the first episode of the Facebook version to be dedicated to a specific animal. Other than a few minor details, the bird is basically the same, its only interactions being to swoop down to grab fish (or unlucky Pygmies), drop eggs, and be struck by lightning to provide a cooked dodo. However, when hit by lightning it will become a Cooked Dodo instead of a Burnt Dodo. In the online version, the dodo is bigger than the pygmy and can be grabbed when it is attacking a pygmy, unlike in the original Pocket God. It is not affected by the hurricane or gravity. However, its eggs are, coming out of the bottom of the Dodo before flying towards whichever way is down. As well, when held and then let go, it will drop according to gravity like the shark. In addition, its cooked form, like other food, is also affected by gravity. The rival god that challenges the player when he or she sacrifices too many Pygmies with the bird is SkekDodo. Dodo bird.jpg|The Dodo Bird as seen in the "Flipping the Bird" episode icon Skele.jpg|The Dodo Bird being electrocuted Screen shot 2011-04-11 at 12.04.57 PM.png|The Dodo Bird carrying away a Pygmy Dodo.jpg|The Dodo Bird about to take a dip New dodo.png|The Dodo Bird flying across the screen Screen shot 2011-04-11 at 12.06.01 PM.png|A Pygmy with a "bird bomb" on his head Dodofb.png|The Dodo Bird in the Facebook version Trivia * ]]The Dodo cannot be dropped into the igloo on Ice Island, despite it being a cookable creature. *The Dodo can be killed in more ways than any other creature in Pocket God. **Additionally, the Dodo is the only creature in Pocket God that can be killed in some of the ways the Pygmies can. *The alternate skin for the Dodo in the Retro Gamer Skin Pack is based off a Koopa Paratroopa, an enemy from the Mario series. *The Dodo appeared on the Pocket God Facebook version 18 episodes before the episode it appeared in on the iPod. *The Dodo, in reality, could not fly when it was not extinct. *Although, in the tile card and in the comics, the Dodo's beak is solid black, in both the iPod version and the online version, the dodo's beak is tinted green. Category:Wildlife Category:Animals (Pocket God Facebook) Category:Global Interactions Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Ooga Jump Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Minigame Objects